


Mind-Fucking-Blowing

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Two of Buck's friends from Navy Seals training drop by the station. They give Buck some bad news about an old fling of his. Eddie wants to be there for Buck. Buck ends up at Eddie's after a night out and they have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 860





	Mind-Fucking-Blowing

Eddie was helping Chim detail the truck, when two men walked into the station. Everything about them screamed military to Eddie. Eddie was about to greet them, when one of them called out. 

“Chaos! Get your ass done here!” 

Buck appeared over the railing and peered down at them with wide eyes. 

“Ace? Boots?” Buck blinked in shock before rushing down the stairs of the station’s loft. 

Eddie watched as the men hugged each other and blinked at Chim in surprise who also looked lost. Bobby and Hen had also decided to come downstairs to watch everything unfold. 

“Damn, Chaos! You bulked up, man.” One of them, stated with a small smirk and Buck laughed. 

“And you’re still as scrawny as I remember, Boots.” Buck teased and Boots scoffed fighting back a smile. 

“Still an ass, I see.” Ace joked and Buck threw his head back and laughed loudly. 

“Gotta stay on brand.” Buck winked at him and Ace rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, Pretty Boy.” Ace muttered but he was smiling brightly. 

Buck returned it. “What are you guys doing here?” Buck asked and Boots smiled at him.

“We got a few weeks off. We thought we would pay you a visit. We saw you on the news, man. How’s the leg?” Boots asked with concern written all over his face and Buck shrugged. 

“Some days are good and some are bad.” Buck shrugged and they nodded.

“And yet you’re back to work. Why am I not surprised. You always were a work horse.” Ace stated with a smirk and Buck rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Dunno about that.” Buck mumbled and Boots snorted. 

“You out did everyone in training, man. How many times did you overlap me? A dozen?” Boots asked and Buck laughed. 

“To be fair, my grandmother could outrun you, Boots.” Buck teased and Boots punched him in the shoulder. 

“I was paying you a compliment, man.” Boots grumbled and Ace laughed. 

“What did you expect, Boots? We’re talking about Chaos, here. He loves to stir the pot.” Ace shook his head at Buck, who smirked. 

“How do you guys know each other?” Hen asked and Buck smiled at her brightly. 

“We went through Seals training together.” Buck stated nonchalantly and Eddie’s eyes flew to his best friend. 

Seals training? Buck had never mentioned that! What the hell? Eddie thought as he blinked away his shock. 

“Yeah, Chaos here was a beast. He kicked all our asses in basic training.” Ace nodded at Buck who blushed slightly. 

“I don’t know about that.” Buck mumbled again and Boots huffed at him.

“You did! You were a machine. You made it look easy too.” Boots smiled and Buck bit his lip.

“You were in the Seals?” Eddie asked and Buck frowned lightly.

“Nah, I dropped out.” Buck muttered and Eddie raised an eyebrow.

Eddie knew Buck and Buck didn’t quit anything. 

“That’s one way to put it. Chaos went out in a blaze of glory.” Ace laughed and Buck winced.

“Our Captain wanted to teach us a lesson in obeying orders so he pulled a fast one over us. We were doing a basic underwater drill and most of us had finished and came back up for air except for one of us. Johnston was the smallest of our group. Chaos here started to get worried and wanted to jump back in after the kid but our Captain gave us orders to stand our ground. We didn’t know at the time that Johnston had been given an oxygen tank. Chaos argued with our Captain and disobeyed orders and jumped back into the water.” Boots explained and Eddie felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

That was such a Buck thing to do. 

“When they came back up, Chaos was pissed. Our Captain told him that he failed the exercise and that when given an order he needed to follow it. Chaos told him to go fuck himself and punched him in the face.” Ace laughed and Buck rubbed the back of his neck again. 

“That was the last time we saw you, man.” Boots shook his head and Buck sighed. 

“Yeah, I dropped out the next day. It wasn’t a good fit. I couldn’t turn it off you know.” Buck shrugged and Boots and Ace nodded. 

“Yeah, you always wore your heart on your sleeve. Remember the time you wrote that love song for Riley. You two were inseparable. The poor guy was heartbroken when you dropped out.” Boots laughed and Buck blushed. 

Eddie felt the air get knocked out of him. Love song?...Guy?...Heartbroken? What was happening? Eddie shook his head.

“How is he?” Buck asked softly a fond smile playing at his lips. 

Ace and Boots shared a look before looking down and back up. “We lost him about a year ago.” Ace stated and Buck took a step back in shock. 

Eddie watched as Buck closed his eyes and rubbed a hand down his face. “Fuck...I should have been there. I promised I would...Fuck.” Buck whispered and Ace placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“He knew what he was getting himself into. He only ever spoke highly of you. He wasn’t pissed or anything. He understood why you left. I mean I don’t think he ever got over you but he held no resentment.” Ace told him and Buck wiped at his eyes but nodded. 

“Still, I should have kept in touch with him. I just...I was in a bad place and I didn’t want to bring him down with me. He was going places…” Buck whispered and Ace nodded. 

The alarm went off and Buck jolted. “Drinks at the Jackhorse Bar say...11?” Boots asked and Buck nodded before joining the others to suit up for the call. 

Eddie sat down next to Buck in the truck and tried to make eye contact but Buck was too far in his own head to notice. Eddie pressed his thigh harder against Buck’s. It was the only way to let Buck know he was there. 

\--

When they came back from the call, Buck pretty much went straight to the bunk room. Eddie went to follow but Bobby stopped him. 

“Give him some space, Diaz.” Bobby told him and Eddie frowned at his Captain. 

“With all due respect, Cap. I know him better than you do and I know that right now he needs me.” Eddie stated and Bobby sighed.

“Listen, Eddie. I’m not going to argue that you know him better than I do but I’m telling you that right now he needs space. You may think that he needs you but that’s because you need to be there for him. It’s your need to be there that’s motivating you not what Buck needs right now.” Bobby chastised him gently and Eddie frowned. 

“Cap…” Eddie tried but he couldn’t come up with anything to say to that. 

“He just got outed in front of his team and found out that someone he cared about died, Eddie. He needs space.” Bobby told him and Eddie bit his lip. 

“I just want to make sure he is okay.” Eddie whispered and Bobby squeezed his shoulder. 

“He will be. Buck’s a strong kid.” Bobby muttered and Eddie frowned.

“He’s not a kid, Cap. He’s a man.” Eddie sighed and Bobby huffed in amusement. 

‘You’ve got it bad, Diaz.” Bobby teased before nodding over to the kitchen. “Help me with dinner.” Bobby pushed him towards the kitchen.

Eddie frowned at Bobby’s comment as he helped Bobby get dinner ready. ‘You’ve got it bad, Diaz?’ What was that supposed to mean? Eddie wondered. 

Buck came out an hour later, he nodded at them before sitting down to eat. The conversation was tense and Buck barely spoke two words. Eddie was really starting to get worried but before he could do anything about it another call came in...then another...and another. Soon, it was the end of their shift and Eddie had barely gotten the chance to say four words to Buck. Eddie walked into the locker room to see Buck getting changed. 

“Hey, man.” Eddie greeted and Buck just nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

“You headed to the Jackhorse?” Eddie tried again as he checked his watch. It was 10:30. 

Buck nodded again and Eddie sighed. “If you need someone to drive you home later, call me.” Eddie told him and Buck frowned at him. 

“I’ll just get an Uber, man.” Buck waved him off and Eddie frowned at him. 

“I’d rather you call me, Buck.” Eddie told him seriously and Buck ran a hand through his hair. 

“I might not even drink.” Buck muttered and Eddie bit his lip. 

“Promise me, you will call, man.” Eddie tried again and Buck bit the inside of his cheek but nodded. 

Eddie felt a little bit better as Buck left the locker room. 

\--

It was 2AM and Eddie was still awake. He had his phone next to his pillow. Christopher was at his Abuela’s for the night, since technically he was still on call and could be called in at any moment for a shift. But it wasn’t a call from Bobby that he was waiting for...Eddie sighed and turned away from the phone to stare at the wall of his bedroom. A few minutes passed before the phone rang. Eddie rolled over and answered it quickly. 

“Hey.” Eddie breathed and heard some music playing in the background. 

“Can you come pick me up…” Buck slurred slightly and Eddie was already up and heading for the door. 

“On my way.” Eddie told him and the line went dead as Eddie put his shoes on. 

The ride to the bar was a short one. Eddie noticed as he pulled up that Buck was outside with Ace and Boots. Ace was holding him up. Eddie raced out of his truck to Buck’s side. 

“Hey, man. I got you.” Eddie told Buck as he wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. 

“Hey, Eds...I’m kinda having a bad day…” Buck slurred but the broken quality to his voice made Eddie’s heart break into pieces. 

“I know, man. Come on. Let’s go back to my place and we can hang out. Just you and me, okay?” Eddie whispered and Ace helped him get Buck into the passenger side of his truck. 

“Christopher?” Buck slurred and Eddie smiled at him. “At my Abuela’s.” Eddie told him and Buck pouted. 

“Too bad, I could really use a hug from my favorite Diaz.” Buck sighed and Eddie snorted. 

“I thought I was your favorite Diaz?” Eddie asked amused and Buck tilted his head and smirked at him.

“You’re a close second but your son is my favorite.” Buck teased and Eddie shook his head before buckling Buck’s seat belt and closing the door. 

Eddie turned to the two men. “I’ll make sure he's well taken care of.” Eddie assured and they both nodded. 

“How long have you two been together?” Boots asked and Eddie blinked.

“Oh it’s not like that. We’re just friends.” Eddie blushed and Ace raised an eyebrow. 

“Right…” Ace smirked at him and Eddie blushed. 

“I should get him home.” Eddie gestured to his truck. 

“Let him know when he’s sober to give us a call.” Boots told him and Eddie nodded before walking over to the driver’s side and getting in. 

He pulled out and waved at the two men before driving back to his place. Buck was resting his head against the window. Eddie didn’t have much trouble getting Buck up to his apartment. Buck was sobering up and was able to walk by himself. Once inside, Buck crashed onto Eddie’s couch. Eddie sat down next to him. 

“I’m still trying to understand why you would hide so much of yourself from me.” Eddie whispered into the dark living room. 

He felt Buck shift slightly.

“You’re the one person in my life that doesn’t see me as a complete failure...I just wanted to hold onto that for as long as I could.” Buck whispered back and Eddie frowned. 

“Buck no one sees you as a failure. You are the complete opposite of a failure, man.” Eddie tried but Buck scoffed. 

“I fail all the time. I failed my father by not getting a football scholarship. I failed out of the Navy Seals and wasn’t there to protect someone I really cared about. I failed at protecting Maddie from Doug. I failed at both my relationships with Abby and Ali. I failed the team more times than I can count. I tried to sue you guys, man. I failed Christopher during the tsunami…” Buck checked off angrily and Eddie’s frown deepened. 

“Buck. Look at me.” Eddie tried but Buck shook his head. 

“Evan, look at me.” Eddie ordered gently and Buck turned to stare at him in slight shock by the use of his given name. 

“You are not a failure. You would have been miserable playing football and from what I heard of your father, he’s an asshole and can go fuck himself. That wasn’t a failure, that was you taking your life into your own hands and choosing not to go down that path. You dropping out of the Seals wasn’t a failure either. You made a choice that I respect so much. Turning off your emotions and becoming something...something dark isn’t a good thing, man. You chose the harder path to take. It takes a stronger man to walk away from a fight than throw the first punch. As for Riley, it was his time...You being there wouldn’t have changed anything. And you did protect Maddie, Buck. You taught her how to defend herself. If it hadn’t been for you, she wouldn’t have known how to throw a punch Buck. You were there for her when it mattered. You played a huge part in saving her. As for Abby and Ali… Some relationships are just not meant to be, man. That’s not on you. You didn’t cheat on them, you didn’t treat them poorly. You did everything right. And the team? Buck, come on? You never once failed us. You are the first person to run into a burning building to save one of us. You did what you thought you needed to do to get back to us. It wasn’t coming from a malicious place but a pure one. I told you from day one that I wouldn’t want anyone else watching my back. And don’t even get me started on the tsunami. I can go on a ten hour rant about how much of a hero you were that day. Okay…” Eddie rambled and stopped when he heard Buck let out a small choked sob. 

Eddie was on him in a second flat. He wrapped the younger man in his arms and rubbed his back. 

“Let it out, man.” Eddie whispered into Buck’s hair. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Buck hiccuped and Eddie shook his head. 

“Evan...Evan you deserve the world.” Eddie whispered into his ear and Buck gripped him tighter. 

“I’m being such a wimp.” Buck choked out and Eddie soothed back Buck’s curls. 

“You went through the ringer today, man. It’s okay not to be okay. Come on.” Eddie pulled Buck off the couch and led him down the hall to his bedroom. 

“I can crash on the couch.” Buck mumbled and Eddie pushed him onto the bed. 

“Nope. Sorry but that’s not happening.” Eddie told him as he pulled Buck’s boots and socks off. 

“Pretty sure, I could just get up and walk out.” Buck snorted and Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

“True but I could also tie you to the bed.” Eddie warned and Buck bit his lip.

“Now there’s an image. You tying me to your bed.” Buck laughed lightly and Eddie rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Keep talking and I’ll just have to gag you too.” Eddie joked and Buck laughed loudly and Eddie took off his shoes and socks. 

“Yeah and what are you gonna use to gag me, Diaz?” Buck flirted and Eddie bit his lip to keep from saying what he really wanted Buck gagging on. 

“Your dirty sock?” Eddie teased and Buck wrinkled his nose. 

“I’d rather your dirty cock.” Buck flashed him a million dollar Cheshire grin as Eddie nearly tripped as he walked over to his dresser. 

Eddie swallowed and shook the image from his head. “My cock is perfectly clean, thank you very much.” Eddie joked as Buck leaned back onto the bed. 

“Duly noted.” Buck saluted as Eddie grabbed some clothes for them to change into. 

He threw a t-shirt and some shorts at Buck. He grabbed a shirt and some sweats for himself. Buck shimmied out of his jeans and pulled on the shorts. Eddie pulled off his old sweats and put on the clean ones. The dirty clothes were thrown into a pile by the door. Eddie jumped onto the bed next to Buck. 

“I can’t believe I got outed today…” Buck sighed and Eddie snorted. 

“I love you, man. But I knew from day one you weren’t straight.” Eddie laughed and Buck turned to stare at him with a furrowed brow. 

“Yeah. I mean...We...Never mind.” Eddie shook his head and Buck frowned at him.

“No. Tell me.” Buck prodded gently. 

Eddie sighed. 

“Before we started getting along...I mean come on...The sexual tension was pretty strong.” Eddie blushed and Buck gaped at him before he started to pout. 

“Are you saying that once we became friends our sexual tension became extinct?” Buck asked offended and Eddie smiled at him. 

“Nah...It’s still there. It just brews under the surface, now.” Eddie murmured and Buck smiled. 

“It only comes out to play from time to time.” Buck teased and Eddie laughed. 

“Mhmm...Yeah.” Eddie shifted closer to Buck.

“I don’t think it’s just sexual tension anymore for me.” Buck whispered and Eddie closed his eyes before opening them.

Eddie rubbed his thumb over Buck’s birthmark. 

“I’m so far gone...That I don’t think I could ever find my way back even if I wanted to.” Eddie told him and Buck bit his lower lip. 

“Do you? Want to go back, I mean.” Buck asked self-consciously and Eddie pulled Buck’s lower lip free with his index finger.

“No. I want to go forwards.” Eddie licked his lips and Buck’s eyes zeroed in on them. 

“And if I fail us.” Buck asked and Eddie wiped away a stray tear from Buck’s cheek. 

“You could never fail me, cariño.” Eddie whispered and leaned forward to capture Buck’s lips in a slow lazy kiss. 

Buck pulled him closer and tilted his head for a better angle. Eddie felt the heat pool in his lower stomach. He rolled them over so that he was straddling the younger man. Buck canted his hips upwards and Eddie moaned into his mouth. Eddie pulled away from Buck’s lips to kiss down the younger man’s neck and throat. Eddie had the sudden urge to leave a mark on Buck’s throat. Buck hissed and groaned in pleasure as Eddie bit and sucked at his pulse point. 

“I’ve wanted this forever.” Buck moaned and Eddie smiled against his throat. 

“Me too. Every since I laid my eyes on you. God you’re so beautiful, man.” Eddie groaned as he pulled Buck’s shirt over his head. 

Buck pulled Eddie’s off and they spent the next few minutes exploring each other. Eddie kissed every tattoo of Buck’s he could find. Buck spent some time worshiping Eddie’s abs. 

“I was so jealous of these...God. Now I get to kiss them...bite them...lick them...Cum on them?” Buck teased and Eddie moaned and grabbed at Buck's curls. 

“You can cum wherever you want, babe.” Eddie groaned and Buck licked his lips.

“Yeah?” Buck asked playfully as he nipped at the junction of Eddie’s thigh and crotch. 

“Yeah, Whatever you want, babe.” Eddie swore as he ran his fingers through Buck’s curls. 

“I love it when you call me babe.” Buck kissed Eddie's thigh and ran his hand up the other one. 

“Stop teasing, Buck.” Eddie begged and Buck smirked up at him. 

“Tell me what you want.” Buck played with the waistband of Eddie’s briefs. 

“Are you seriously going to make me say it?” Eddie asked in exasperation and Buck nodded with a cheeky grin. 

“Please for the love of God, suck my dick, babe.” Eddie muttered and Buck laughed at him.

“With pleasure.” Buck winked before pulling down Eddie’s briefs and throwing them across the room. 

Eddie threw his head back into the pillow as Buck took him into his mouth. Eddie canted his hips up as Buck bobbed up and down. Eddie saw white as he tried to control the urge to slam his hips into Buck’s face.

“Fuck. Babe. I’m not going to last long. So good.” Eddie whimpered as Buck continued to give him the best head of his life. 

Eddie came hard down Buck’s throat and fell back into the bed with a long pleased sigh. Buck kissed his way up Eddie’s chest. Eddie pulled up and kissed him, tasting himself on Buck’s tongue. 

“Have you ever...Have you ever fucked a guy?” Buck asked as he nipped at Eddie’s jawline. 

Eddie snorted as he wiped some cum from Buck’s upper lip. 

“Yeah…” Eddie nodded and Buck frowned at him. 

“Oh…” Buck pouted and Eddie chuckled. 

“Are you seriously jealous right now?” Eddie asked and Buck shrugged lightly. 

“Kinda wanted to be your first.” Buck pouted and Eddie smiled at him. 

“You’re not the first man I’ve been with...but you are the first man I’ve ever fallen in love with.” Eddie whispered and Buck froze slightly and Eddie wondered if he just went too far too fast. 

Eddie relaxed when a bright smile appeared on Buck’s face. “I kinda wanted to be the first one to say, I love you.” Buck grumbled childishly and Eddie snorted. 

“Always so competitive.” Eddie stated fondly as he cupped Buck’s jaw to kiss him. 

“Now that we got the super romantic gooey part out of the way...can we get to the super sexy hot and mind-blowing sex part now?” Buck asked with a nip to Eddie’s ear. 

“Mind-blowing huh?” Eddie asked as he pinched Buck’s side earning a small shiver to run up Buck’s spine.

“Yup. Mind-fucking-blowing.” Buck kissed him and Eddie blindly reached out for his bedside drawer for a condom and some lube. 

\--

Eddie woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen and frowned. He reached out and was met with an empty bed. He lifted his head and glanced around the room with a frown. The frown morphed into a smile as he recognized the voices from down the hall. He got up and pulled on some sweats and walked out of his room. He leaned in the doorway of the kitchen and watched as Buck and Christopher talked a mile a minute as Buck cooked breakfast. 

“Morning, Daddy.” Christopher greeted and Buck glanced over his shoulder sheepishly. 

“Your abuela dropped him off a few minutes ago. You were still asleep and I didn’t want to wake you so I got up and opened the door for them. Hope that’s okay?” Buck muttered shyly and Eddie smiled as he walked over to hug Buck from behind and leaned over his shoulder to check on the eggs. 

“It’s more than okay, cariño.” Eddie whispered and kissed Buck’s temple. 

Buck smiled at him. 

“Ready for breakfast, mijo.” Eddie asked his son who nodded happily. 

“Yup. It’s gonna be so good cause Buck cooked it.” Christopher smiled and Eddie snorted and ruffled his hair. 

“Traitor.” Eddie teased playfully and Christopher giggled. 

“He just has good taste, babe.” Buck shot back and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“He’s bias.” Eddie grumbled and Buck laughed at him. 

“Don’t be a poor loser.” Buck muttered with amusement as he placed a few plates on the counter for them to eat. 

Christopher dug in straight away and Eddie laughed. Eddie put a hand on Buck’s thigh and squeezed it. Buck gave him a shy smile and Eddie’s heart melted. 

“Christopher?” Eddie caught his son’s attention. “Yeah?” Christopher asked with a mouth full of scrambled eggs. 

“Buck’s gonna be around a lot more. Is that okay with you?” Eddie asked and he felt Buck tense next to him. 

“Did you finally ask him to be your boyfriend?” Christopher asked with a big smile and both men blinked in surprise. 

“What?” Eddie asked slightly dazed. 

“Uncle Chim said at the Christmas party that if you didn’t ask Buck to be your boyfriend soon he was going to lose the bet.” Christopher shrugged and both men stared at each other before erupting into laughter. 

“I’m going to murder them.” Buck whispered lowly and Eddie nodded. 

“Get in line, babe.” Eddie joked as he laced their fingers together. 

“So are you? Boyfriends?” Christopher asked and Eddie nodded. 

“Yeah, kid. We’re boyfriends.” Eddie stated and Buck blushed happily squeezing Eddie’s hand. 

“I’m still your favorite Diaz though, right Bucky?” Christopher asked and Buck smiled at him. 

“Of course! You dad can’t do anything to change that.” Buck assured and Christopher smiled before going back to eating his scrambled eggs.

“Wanna bet?” Eddie whispered huskily into Buck’s ear and Buck shivered and couldn’t wait for Eddie to try and prove him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Always love a kudo or a constructive comment. :)


End file.
